ليبرالية
الليبرالية هي فلسفة سياسية أو رأي سائد تأسست على أفكار الحرية والمساوة.12 وتشدد الليبرالية الكلاسيكية على الحرية في حين أن المبدأ الثاني وهو المساواة يتجلى بشكل أكثر وضوحاً في الليبرالية الاجتماعية.3 يتبنى الليبراليون مجموعة واسعة من الآراء تبعاً لفهمهم لهذين المبدأين، ولكن وبصفة عامة يدعم الليبراليون أفكار مثل حرية التعبير، حرية الصحافة، حرية الأديان، السوق الحر، الحقوق المدنية، المجتمعات الديمقراطية، الحكومات العلمانية والتعاون الدولي.45678910 برزت الليبرالية كحركة سياسية خلال عصر التنوير، عندما أصبحت تحظى بشعبية بين الفلاسفة والاقتصاديين في العالم الغربي. رفضت الليبرالية المفاهيم الشائعة في ذلك الوقت من امتياز وراثي، دين دولة، ملكية مطلقة والحق الإلهي للملوك. غالباً ما يًنسب لفيلسوف القرن السابع عشر جون لوك الفضل في تأسيس الليبرالية باعتبارها تقليد فلسفي مميز. جادل لوك بأن كل إنسان يملك الحق الطبيعي في الحياة، الحرية والملكية،11 وأضاف أن الحكومات يجب ألاّ تنتهك هذه الحقوق وذلك بالاستناد إلى العقد الاجتماعي. يعارض الليبراليون المُحافَظة التقليدية ويسعون لاستبدال الحكم الديكتاتوري المطلق في الحكومة بديمقراطية تمثيلية وسيادة القانون. استخدم الثوريون البارزون في كل من الثورة المجيدة، الثورة الأمريكية والثورة الفرنسية الفلسفة الليبرالية ليبرروا الإطاحة المسلحة لما رأوا أنه حكم استبدادي. بدأت الليبرالية بالانتشار بسرعة خاصةً بعد الثورة الفرنسية. شهد القرن التاسع عشر تأسيس حكومات ليبرالية في دول أوروبا، أمريكا الجنوبية وأمريكا الشمالية.12 في هذه الفترة، كان الخصم الأيديولوجي المهيمن لليبرالية الكلاسيكية هو المُحافظة، ومع ذلك نجت الليبرالية من تحديات أيديولوجية كبرى من معارضين جدد مثل الفاشية والشيوعية. خلال القرن العشرين، انتشرت الأفكار الليبرالية أبعد من ذلك حيث وجدت الديمقراطيات الليبرالية نفسها على الجانب المنتصر في كلتا الحربين العالميتين. في أوروبا وأمريكا الشمالية، أصبح تأسيس الليبرالية الاجتماعية عنصر رئيسي في التوسع في دولة الرفاهية.1314 اليوم، تستمر الأحزاب الليبرالية بامتلاك سلطة ونفوذ في جميع أنحاء العالم. محتويات * 1 نشأتها * 2 تاريخ الليبرالية * 3 العلاقة بين الليبرالية والديمقراطية * 4 السياسة الاقتصادية * 5 خصائص الليبرالية * 6 الليبرالية والدين ** 6.1 ليبرالية إسلامية ** 6.2 ليبرالية مسيحية ** 6.3 الليبرالية اليهودية * 7 أحزاب * 8 انظر أيضا * 9 مراجع * 10 وصلات خارجية نشأتها بعض المعلومات الواردة هنا لم تدقق وقد لا تكون موثوقة بما يكفي، وتحتاج إلى اهتمام من قبل خبير أو مختص. فضلًا ساعد بتدقيق المعلومات ودعمها بالمصادر اللازمة. (يناير 2014) خلال القرن الثامن عشر الميلادي، أو خلال ما يُعرف بعصر التنوير، تجلت الليبرالية كحركة سياسية مستقلة حيث أصبحت شائعة جداً بين الفلاسفة وعلماء الاقتصاد في العالم الغربي. اعترضت الليبرالية على أفكار شائعة في ذاك الزمان كالمزايا الموروثة، تدين الدولة، الملكية المطلقة، وحق الملوك الإلهي. يُعتبر المفكر الإنجليزي جون لوك المؤسس لليبرالية كفلسفة مستقلة، فقد كانت فلسفته تقول بأن للفرد حق طبيعي في الحياة، الحرية، والملكية الخاصة، ووفقاً لنظرية العقد الاجتماعي، فإنه يتوجب على أي حكومة ألا تضطهد أياً من هذه الحقوق الطبيعية للفرد. كان الليبراليون معارضين للفلسفة المحافظة التقليدية وسعوا إلى استبدال الحكومات المطلقة بالديمقراطية، الجمهورية،. انتهج قادة الثورة الأميركية والثورة الفرنسية المنهج الليبرالي، ورأوا فيه مبرراً للإطاحة بالحكومات الدكتاتورية الطاغوتية -على حد تعبيرهم-. كما أن القرن التاسع عشر الميلادي شهد قيام حكومات ليبرالية على نطاق أوروبا وأميركا الشمالية. في تلك الفترة، كانت الفلسفات المحافظة الكلاسيكية في صراع مع الليبرالية. في القرن العشرين، انتشرت الأفكار الليبرالية بشكل أوسع، وخصوصاً أن الجانب الليبرالي الديمقراطي كان هو الجانب الرابح في كلا الحربين العالميتين. كما أن الليبرالية ظهرت على فلسفات أخرى متحدية كالفاشية والشيوعية. في أوروبا والولايات المتحدة، أصبحت الليبرالية الكلاسيكية أقل شيوعاً ومهدت الطريق لليبرالية الاشتراكية. حتى مفهوم الليبرالية بدأ بالتغير. وفقاً للموسوعة البريطانية، فإن مصطلح الليبرالية أصبح متوازياً مع الرئاسات الراعية لسياسات الضمان الاجتماعي بداية برئاسة فرانكلين روزفلت، بينما في أوروبا، فإن المصطلح يبدو أكثر استخداماً كمصطلح كلاسيكي يعتقد بمحدودية صلاحيات الحكومة والسوق الحر. ولذلك، فإن الفلسفة الليبرالية الكلاسيكية أصبحت تُعرف بالليبرتارية في الولايات المتحدة. وبخصوص العلاقة بين الليبرالية والأخلاق، أو الليبرالية والدين، فإن الليبرالية لا تأبه لسلوك الفرد ما دام محدوداً في دائرته الخاصة من الحقوق والحريات، ولكنها صارمة خارج ذلك الإطار؛ فالليبرالية تتيح للشخص أن يمارس حرياته ويتبنى الأخلاق التي يراها مناسبة، ولكن إن أصبحت ممارساته مؤذية للآخرين مثلاً فإنه يحاسب على تلك الممارسات قانونياً. كما تتيح الليبرالية للفرد حرية الفكر والمعتقد. ترى الليبرالية أن الفرد هو المعبر الحقيقي عن الإنسان، بعيداً عن التجريدات والتنظيرات، ومن هذا الفرد وحوله تدور فلسفة الحياة برمتها، وتنبع القيم التي تحدد الفكر والسلوك معاً. فالإنسان يخرج إلى هذه الحياة فرداً حراً له الحق في الحياة والحرية وحق الفكر والمعتقد والضمير، بمعنى حق الحياة كما يشاء الفرد ووفق قناعاته، لا كما يُشاء له. فالليبرالية لا تعني أكثر من حق الفرد - الإنسان أن يحيا حراً كامل الاختيار وما يستوجبه من تسامح مع غيره لقبول الاختلاف. الحرية والاختيار هما حجر الزاوية في الفلسفة الليبرالية، ولا نجد تناقضاً هنا بين مختلفي منظريةا مهما اختلفت نتائجهم من بعد ذلك. تاريخ الليبرالية تطورت الليبرالية عبر أربعة قرون ابتداءً من القرن السادس عشر حيث ظهرت نتيجة الحروب الدينية في أوربا لوقف تلك الصراعات باعتبار أن رضا المحكوم بالحاكم هو مصدر شرعية الحكم وأن حرية الفرد هي الأصل15، وقد اقترح الفلاسفة توماس هوبز وجون لوك وجان جاك روسو وإيمانويل كانت نظرية العقد الاجتماعي والتي تفترض أن هنالك عقداً بين الحاكم والمحكوم وأن رضا المحكوم هو مبرر سلطة الحاكم، وبسبب مركزية الفرد في الليبرالية فإنها ترى حاجة إلى مبرر لسلطة الحاكم وبذلك تعتبر نظرية العقد الاجتماعي ليبرالية رغم أن بعض أفكار أنصارها مثل توماس هوبز وجان جاك روسو لم تكن متفقة مع الليبرالية.16 كان هوبز سلطوي النزعة سياسياً، ولكن فلسفته الاجتماعية، بل حتى السلطوية السياسية التي كان يُنظر لها، كانت منطلقة من حق الحرية والاختيار الأولي. لوك كان ديموقراطي النزعة، ولكن ذلك أيضاً كان نابعاً من حق الحرية والاختيار الأولي. وبنثام كان نفعي النزعة، ولكن ذلك كان نابعاً أيضاً من قراءته لدوافع السلوك الإنساني (الفردي) الأولى، وكانت الحرية والاختيار هي النتيجة في النهاية. ولإجمال التطور في الليبرالية على الصعيدين السياسي والاقتصادي، يمكن القول أن حقوق الفرد قد ازدادت وتبلورت عبر العصور حتى قفزت إلى المفهوم الحالي لحقوق الإنسان الذي تبلور بعد الحرب العالمية الثانية في الإعلان العالمي لحقوق الإنسان. وقد يكون أهم تطور في تأريخ الليبرالية هو ظهور الليبرالية الاجتماعية بهدف القضاء على الفقر والفوارق الطبقية الكبيرة التي حصلت بعد الثورة الصناعية بوجود الليبرالية الكلاسيكية ولرعاية حقوق الإنسان حيث قد لا تستطيع الدولة توفير تلك الحقوق بدون التدخل في الاقتصاد لصالح الفئات الأقل استفادة من الحرية الاقتصادية. العلاقة بين الليبرالية والديمقراطية تقوم الليبرالية على الإيمان بالنزعة الفردية القائمة على حرية الفكر والتسامح واحترام كرامة الإنسان وضمان حقه بالحياة وحرية الاعتقاد والضمير وحرية التعبير والمساواة أمام القانون ولا يكون هناك دور للدولة في العلاقات الاجتماعية، فالدولة الليبرالية تقف على الحياد أمام جميع أطياف الشعب ولا تتدخل فيها أو في الأنشطة الاقتصادية إلا في حالة الإخلال بمصالح الفرد. وتقوم الديمقراطية الليبرالية على تكريس سيادة الشعب عن طريق الاقتراع العام وذلك للتعبير عن إرادة الشعب واحترام مبدأ الفصل بين السلطات التشريعية والقضائية والتنفيذية وأن تخضع هذه السلطات للقانون من أجل ضمان الحريات الفردية وللحد من الامتيازات الخاصة ورفض ممارسة السيادة خارج المؤسسات لكي تكون هذه المؤسسات معبرة عن إرادة الشعب باكمله. ويظهر التقارب بين الليبرالية والديمقراطية في مسألة حرية المعارضة السياسية خصوصًا، فبدون الحريات التي تحرص عليها الليبرالية فإنه لا يمكن تشكيل معارضة حقيقية ودعايتها لنفسها وبالتالي لن تكون هنالك انتخابات ذات معنى ولا حكومة منتخبة بشكل ديمقراطي نتيجة لذلك. لكن التباعد بينهما يظهر من ناحية اُخرى، فإن الليبرالية لا تقتصر على حرية الأغلبية بل هي في الواقع تؤكد على حرية الفرد بأنواعها وتحمي بذلك الأقليات بخلاف الديمقراطية التي تعطي السلطة للشعب وبالتالي يمكن للحكومة أن تحد من حريات الفرد بحسب ظروف المجتمع17 وتحوّل نظام الحكم إلى ما يدعى بالديمقراطية اللاليبرالية. كذلك يرى بعض الكتـّاب مثل الأمريكي فريد زكريا أنه من الممكن وجود ليبرالية بدون ديمقراطية كاملة أو حتى بوجود السلطة بيد حاكم فرد وهو النظام الذي يعرف بالأوتوقراطية الليبرالية18. السياسة الاقتصادية الاقتصاد الحر أو اقتصاد السوق هو النظام الاقتصادي لليبرالية الكلاسيكية التي تكون الليبرالية الاقتصادية مكوّنا أساسيا فيها، وفكرة الاقتصاد الحر هو عدم تدخل الدولة في الأنشطة الاقتصادية وترك السوق يضبط نفسه بنفسه، والليبرالية كما أشرنا من قبل تعتمد بالأساس على فكرة الحرية الفردية، وإذا حاولنا أن نعرّف فكرة الاقتصاد الحر أو اقتصاد السوق بشكل إيجابي فسيكون التعريف هو أن الفرد ولد حرا حرية مطلقة وبالتالي فإن له الحرية في أن يقوم بأي نشاط اقتصادي. أما إذا قمنا بتعريف اقتصاد السوق بشكل سلبي فهو أن على الدولة ألا تقوم بأي نشاط اقتصادي يستطيع فرد أو مجموعة أفراد القيام به. أما الليبرالية الاجتماعية فهي تؤيد تدخل الدولة في الاقتصاد وتعتمد نظام اقتصاد السوق الاجتماعي وتتخذ موقفا وسطا بين الرأسمالية المطلقة والاشتراكية حيث تسعى لتحقيق موازنة بين الحرية والمساواة وتحرص على تأهيل الناس للعمل كما تهتم بالخدمات الاجتماعية مثل التعليم والضمان الصحي. خصائص الليبرالية إعلان حقوق الإنسان والمواطن * الليبرالية عكس الراديكالية لا تعترف بمرجعية ليبرالية مقدسة؛ لأنها لو قدست أحد رموزها إلى درجة أن يتحدث بلسانها، أو قدست أحد كتبها إلى درجة أن تعتبره المعبر الوحيد أو الأساسي عنها، لم تصبح ليبرالية، ولأصبحت مذهبا من المذاهب المنغلقة على نفسها، مع اتفاق الليبراليين على أهمية حرية الفرد. مرجعية الليبرالية هي في هذا الفضاء الواسع من القيم التي تتمحور حول الإنسان، وحرية الإنسان، وكرامة الإنسان، وفردانية الإنسان. الليبرالية تتعدد بتعدد الليبراليين. وكل ليبرالي فهو مرجع ليبراليته. وتاريخ الليبرالية مشحون بالتجارب الليبرالية المتنوعة، ومن حاول الإلزام سقط من سجل التراث الليبرالي. * فردريك باستيا * فريدريش فون حاييّك وقد اثبتت دراسة حديثة أن الامر موجود في ذهن الانسان حول كونه ليبرالياً ام محافظا وقد اقيمت الدراسة حول مئات الاشخاص عبر تقييم اي الطرفين اكثر احتفاظاً بالصور السلبية والايجابية وذلك بعرض نوعين من الصور امامهما واعادة سؤالهم عن الصور19. الليبرالية والدين ليبرالية إسلامية * مقالة مفصلة: ليبرالية إسلامية ظهرت العديد من التيارات الفكرية التي تدعو لليبرالية إسلامية غالبًا ما تدعو للتحرر من سلطة علماء الدين والفصل بين آراء علماء الدين الإسلامي وبين الإسلام ذاته، ويميلون لإعادة تفسير النصوص الدينية وعدم الأخذ بتفسيرات رجال الدين القدامى ، حيث يرون أن الإسلام بعد تنقيته من هذه الآراء والتفسيرات فإنه يحقق الحرية للأفراد خاصة فيما يتعلق بحرية الرأي والتعبير وحرية الاعتقاد. لكن يرد عليهم العلماء المعادين لليبرالية بأن الليبرالية نشأت في مجتمع مقهور من قبل الكنيسة. وهي نتاج بشري لا يمكن مقارنته بما جاء من عند الله, حيث ان الإسلام جاء شاملا ويتمثل ذلك في القران الكريم الذي ما هو الا حياة تمثلت في النبي محمد عليه الصلاه والسلام، ولا يحتاج إلى تعديل في أفكاره. ليبرالية مسيحية * مقالة مفصلة: مسيحية ليبرالية المسيحية الليبرالية وتسمى أحيانا باللاهوت التحرري، هو مصطلح يغطي عادة الكثير من الحركات الفلسفية الدينية المسيحية التي ظهرت في أواخر القرن الثامن عشر وفي القرنين التاسع عشر والعشرين. وكلمة (الليبرالية) هنا لا تدل على حركة سياسية يسارية أو على مجموعة خاصة من العقائد، بل على حرية الجدل العملي في المسيحية والمرتبط بفروع الفلسفة الدينية المختلفة والذي نمى وتطور خلال عصر التنوير. الليبرالية اليهودية * مقالة مفصلة: يهودية إصلاحية الحركة الإصلاحية اليهودية، أصل نشأتها في القرن الثامن عشر الميلادي. يقول د. المسيري في مقال له : (يوجد إذن جانبان في اليهودية: واحد إنساني يقبل الآخر ويحاول التعايش معه وهو جانب أقل ما يوصف به أنه كان هامشياً، وجانب آخر غير إنساني عدواني يرفض الآخر تماماً. ولكن في القرن التاسع عشر ظهرت حركة الاستنارة اليهودية واليهودية الإصلاحية التي أكدت الجانب الإنساني وعمقته وحذفت من الصلوات اليهودية أية إشارات لإعادة بناء الهيكل وللعودة وللأرض المقدسة). أحزاب العالمية الليبرالية: * المغرب : التجمع الوطني للأحرار، الاتحاد الدستوري، الحزب المغربي الليبرالي، الحركة الشعبية، رابطة الحريات. * تونس : الحزب الاجتماعي التحرري- الحزب الليبرالي التونسي. * مصر : حزب الوفد، حزب الجبهة الديمقراطية، حزب الغد، الحزب الجمهوري الحر، حزب مصر الحرية، حزب المصريين الأحرار،حزب الدستور. * الجزائر : التجمع الوطني الديمقراطي * العراق : الحزب الوطني الديمقراطي، الحزب الليبرالي الديمقراطي العراقي، حزب الأمة العراقية، الحزب الليبرالي العراقي برئاسة الدكتور هادي نعيم المالكي. * لبنان : تيار المستقبل. * السودان : الحزب الديمقراطي الليبرالي الموحد. * ليبيا : حزب الليبيين الأحرار. انظر أيضا * ليبرالية علمانية * أسباب الثورة الفرنسية مراجع # ^''' Russell 2000, pp. 577–8. # '''^ With a nod to Robert Trivers' definition of altruistic behavior (Trivers 1971, p. 35), Satoshi Kanazawa defines liberalism (as opposed to conservatism) as "the genuine concern for the welfare of genetically unrelated others and the willingness to contribute larger proportions of private resources for the welfare of such others" (Kanazawa 2010, p. 38). # ^''' Young 2002, p. 39. # '''^ "The Liberal Agenda for the 21st Century". اطلع عليه بتاريخ 13 أكتوبر 2015. # ^''' Nader Hashemi. Islam, Secularism, and Liberal Democracy: Toward a Democratic Theory for Muslim Societies. Oxford University Press. ISBN 9780199717514. # '''^ Kathleen G. Donohue. Freedom from Want: American Liberalism and the Idea of the Consumer (New Studies in American Intellectual and Cultural History). Johns Hopkins University Press. ISBN 9780801874260. اطلع عليه بتاريخ 31 December 2007. # ^''' The Economist, Volume 341, Issues 7995-7997. The Economist. 1996. اطلع عليه بتاريخ 31 December 2007. # '''^ Sehldon S. Wolin (2004). Politics and Vision: Continuity and Innovation in Western Political Thought. Princeton University Press. ISBN 9780691119779. اطلع عليه بتاريخ 31 December 2007. # ^''' Edwin Brown Firmage, Bernard G. Weiss, John Woodland Welch (1990). Religion and Law: Biblical-Judaic and Islamic Perspectives. Eisenbrauns. ISBN 9780931464393. اطلع عليه بتاريخ 31 December 2007. # '''^ John Joseph Lalor (1883). Cyclopædia of Political Science, Political Economy, and of the Political History of the United States. Nabu Press. اطلع عليه بتاريخ 31 ديسمبر 2007. # ^''' "All mankind...being all equal and independent, no one ought to harm another in his life, health, liberty, or possessions", John Locke, Second Treatise of Government # '''^ New Liberalism: Matthew Kalkman: 9781926991047: Amazon.com: Books. ISBN 1926991044. # ^''' Often referred to simply as "liberalism" in the United States. # '''^ Liberalism in America: A Note for Europeans by Arthur Schlesinger, Jr. (1956) from: The Politics of Hope (Boston: Riverside Press, 1962). # ^''' liberalism | politics | Britannica.com # '''^ Liberalism (Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy) # ^''' الديمقراطية والليبرالية: بين التكامل والصراع، معتز بالله عبد الفتاح، جريدة الشروق أغسطس 2010 # '''^ The Rise of Illiberal Democracy, Fareed Zakaria, Foreign Affairs, November/ December 1997 # ^ دراسة حول الليبرالية والتحفظ وهل هي موجودة في العقل، العلوم الحقيقية - علاء نعمة. وصلات خارجية في كومنز صور وملفات عن: ليبرالية * خواطر حول الليبرالية * المتطرفون وصناعة خطاب الجهل: الموقف من الليبرالية نموذجا * الأخلاق الليبرالية * موقع منبر الحرية يحتوي على مقالات تشرح الليبرالية بشكل مفصل والموقع برعاية معهد كيتو للأبحاث * الشبكة الليبرالية السعودية * هل الليبرالية خطيئة؟ قراءات في رسائل كنسية * شبكة الليبراليين العرب * قراءة نقدية لليبرالية السعودية (محاضرة للدكتور عبد الله الغذامي "الليبرالية الموشومة") على يوتيوب